Hiding Behind A Legend
by Sorrel14
Summary: SEQUEL. Bex, Zach, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Nick, and Macey are all on the mission of their lives trying to save Cammie's life. They've got five days to solve the riddle of Matthew Morgan and get Cammie the antidote she needs to live.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Time: 4:34 PM

Location: Gallagher Academy Infirmary Room 4

Bex POV

I stared blankly at the last journal entry Matthew Morgan had ever made. It was plain and clear where his last location was. "Who's up for a little trip to Athens, Greece?"

Our little group smiled and began to file out of the room. I was the last one out, but Mr. Solomon stopped me, "Rebecca?"

Normally, my full name would send me into a raging fit, but for Mr. Solomon, I turned and politely asked, "Yes?"

"Watch your back," he said solemnly.

"Already planning on it," I nodded and closed the door.

Sighing, I knew this was going to be the biggest mission of my life. I would have help, of course, but that didn't ease the knot that was forming in my stomach. The Circle was still out there, they wanted all of us (even though we had their leader), and this was possibly the most dangerous and severe mission of any spy's life. And I had five days to do it.

This was gonna get interesting.

Zach POV

I strode to my room in the East Wing of the Gallagher Academy. My room was still in pristine shape, as Dr. Steve had taught us. I sighed and began to pack items I would need for this mission into a small duffel. One thing I've learned about missions is pack light. You never know where you are gonna end up needing to get out of a place as fast as you can.

I finished packing one drawer when I saw a small photo peeking out from underneath a shirt. I picked it up and almost cried. In fact, I think one, _one,_ solitary tear slid down my cheek. It was a picture of Cammie. She was at Sierra's house, near the pool. I, being the spy I was, scaled a tree with a camera so I could see what was happening. I had noticed how carefree Cammie looked with Sierra and Trevor. Then, I think one of then said something funny, because she began to laugh. It was a sound that I wanted to hear over and over again. I quickly snapped a photo and then left. I had kept the picture as a reminder of how happy and carefree spies can be sometimes, and also to remember Cammie.

The single tear fell onto the picture and I quickly wiped it off, careful not to ruin the picture. I sighed, again, and packed the picture, but not before one last look at it. Cammie was amazing. She was smart, clever, and a pretty good pavement artist. When I said I loved her, I meant it. I hope she did too. I can't imagine what I would do if she died. I would of course live, but I would always remember her and carry the small feeling of guilt with me that it was slightly my fault. That's why this mission had to work out.

I finished packing and looked once more at the picture that was laying on my bed. It was an awful feeling to know I may never see her again, alive at least.

_Two Hours Later_

Third Person POV

The group was waiting outside Gallagher Academy, packed and ready to go. A limo pulled up and they all piled in. The nearest airport was an hour away, equaling a very awkward silence for the first fifteen minutes. Then Bex asked, "Zach, do you know of any bases in Athens?"

Zach didn't answer immediately. He was looking out the window with a blank face. Then, "Three. I don't know where to start because they are all big bases."

Bex sighed. "We need to work fast. Mrs. Morgan set up covers for us and got us hotel rooms in the center of Athens. Who's up for five days of no sleep?"

No one agreed. No one objected. Bex handed out the covers and immediately everyone was memorizing who they were and why they were there. Each person was paired with a partner, except for a threesome because there was an odd number. Of course, each person was paired with the people they had the same specialties with. That meant Liz was with Jonas, Macey with Nick, and Zach, Bex, and Grant were the threesome.

The airport was packed. Still, the seven of them managed to stay together and barely make the flight. Seated in the back of the plane, they all slept the entire flight there, knowing that it might be the last relatively peaceful sleep they might get. Each one was on edge, listening for the slightest variation, movement, _breath_ that could give someone away as an enemy agent. At some point, Liz and Jonas were up and on their computers, searching and hacking. Information came in bits and pieces, but none seemed useful. They were soon asleep, unconsciously cuddling.

Arrival in Athens was no big celebration. The group made their way to the rented cars, conveniently waiting in the parking lot. Each group got into one and they drove to the hotel, the threesome leading. They got to the hotel and parked. Exiting the cars, they made their way to the reception desk. Grant went up to the receptionist and immediately turned on his charm. Bex glared at his back while he flirted.

"Jealous?"

Bex turned and sneered at Zach. "No, just annoyed that he's taking so much time when we have so little."

"A.k.a you're jealous."

Bex just walked up to Grant, put on a fake smile, asked for the keys, and then stomped up to her room. Grant didn't even seem to notice and kept on flirting with a woman about 5 years older than him. Zach, finally sick of it, dragged Grant off, whispering, "Too old for ya, man. Keep your eye on the prize."

Grant just huffed and sulked. "Fine. I'm coming."

Up in their rooms, everyone was getting ready. Bex was already dressed in her cover. Grant and Zach went and got ready. Liz and Jonas were busy getting comms, chips, and other various technological necessities ready. Nick and Macey were just fighting over which shirt look best with Zach's cover's hair. It was a little weird for the other five, but they got over it. Bex began shouting to the people going out, "Grant! You and I will be meeting an insider in twenty minutes about ten miles from here! Zach! You will be the north scout! Macey, south! Nick, west! Liz! Jonas! Do whatever you do...I'll be in the east! Let's roll out!"

The group was out the door in five minutes. Liz and Jonas kept constant monitoring, hacking into security cameras and ATMs. All their training was kicking in and right now it was all adrenalin. Zach headed off in a car, looking sullen, but determined. Bex and Grant headed off in another. Macey and Nick were in the final. If all went wrong, they were to meet at a warehouse five miles away and regroup before heading to the hotel to move. This insider could be a double agent, they needed to be on their toes.

Zach POV

The streets were crowded and it only added to my anxiety and frustration. Cammie's life was at stake and these people would. Not. MOVE! I honked my horn rudely, but tried to remain calm otherwise. I was gonna park, but I couldn't find a parking space. So, I just drove around, on edge, and ready to jump out at the first person who seemed suspicious. My knuckles were a bright white and I'm pretty sure my eyes were blazing.

My thoughts always drifted to Cammie. How she looked, laying so helpless in the base back in the United States. How she was beautiful, even in the brink of death. How, if she died, I would never get to see that little sparkle in her eyes. How I would never here her laugh or see her smile. Tears started rolling down my eyes before I could stop them and soon I'm almost full out sobbing.

I let the tears roll because I know that I'm alone and I can. I cry for a full fifteen minutes and I've somehow in that time period found a parking space. When I'm finally done, I dry my eyes, blow my nose, and resume my attentive looking. Though I was still looking before, I wasn't looking as attentively. I hoped I didn't miss anything. I got out of the car and began to walk around, trying to blend in.

I wish Cammie was here.

Macey POV

Nick dropped me off south of the meeting place. I said goodbye to him (as we were apparently supposed to be brother and sister...rats. Guess we looked too much alike) and took off towards a shoe store. I was glad my cover still loved to shop. If I had to, I don't know, _like skating_, I just might pass. I can stand all of that stuff, but no way I'm going to act like I love it.

The south side seemed relatively clear. I looked in windows, pretending (mostly) to window shop. I went back, forth, right, and left. I was becoming quite the spy. Proud of myself, I bought an ice cream and made my way around to a fountain, where I could see my whole territory. I looked down at my ice cream and suddenly became saddened.

Gallagher Girls loved ice cream.

But one Gallagher Girl was missing.

Cammie.

Why, oh why, her? If it had been me, it wouldn't have been so bad. It just had to be her didn't it. I sighed. I somehow blamed myself. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I still felt that way. In fact, it was me who the Circle seemed to want first. I wish they had taken me instead of Cammie. But then, the whole of the political world would know and that would spell bad for the spy world. So, maybe not, but still...

She's my sister. I wish I could do more than just sit here and eat ice cream while surveying complete strangers. It feels like a waste of time.

Bex and Grant need to hurry.

Nick POV

After dropping Macey off, I went to my spot to watch. Regretfully, Macey and I were supposed to be brother and sister. Darn it. Why couldn't we be a couple or something? Then I may just get the guts to say something to her. I'm so used to hiding behind covers that I don't know how to express the real me. Oh well, the time will come. I patrol my area and look for anything suspicious. I don't see anything and my thoughts start to sway again.

Macey seems really concerned about Cammie. I never knew Cammie, event though I've heard lots of stories about her. She sounds like an amazing person and I'm sorry she has to go through this. How are we supposed to accomplish this mission in five days? It's an impossible task.

_No, no, Nick, don't say that._ I scold myself. I need to focus. If I ever want to get to know Cammie, I need to focus. Remember all I've learned. It's time to put it all into action. Zach will kill me if I let anything get under my radar. He cares so much for Cammie it's hurting _me_ to see Cammie in a coma. It's crazy. He's starting to infect us all. I've never seen him like this and it's starting to worry me. He's going to drive us all crazy. I can already tell Grant is on edge about Bex going out into the line of fire, but Zach on top of it is gonna send us all over the edge. Luckily, Jonas seemed the only sane one and kept us calm, but I don't think it's enough. Two love crazed boys are on the loose in Athens.

Five days seemed much longer right then.

_WOOHOO! I'm back everyone! Missed me? I'm SO sorry for waiting so long. Excuses seem to go through my head like a list, but I won't bore you. I cannot believe the amount of hits I've got, even with my story finished! You guys are sooooooo awesome! I hope this sequel is as good as the original. Thanks for all the feedback! _

**Next chapter will come out soon (hopefully)...Let's just say that my life took a spiral that I didn't expect and it seems every week just piles a new project on me. LITERALLY. I'll try to update ASAP, but please don't kill me if I don't. You all have lives and I'm sure they've all had times where it seems you're so overloaded you're going to explode. Try to sympathize. I forced myself to write this chapter just because I was sick and tired of it sitting a quarter of the way written on my laptop. **

**Next chapter: Bex and Grant's meeting with the insider. **

**This should be fun }:) **

**Spy on, **

_Sorrel14_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all! Yeah...it's been a long while...REALLY LONG. I'm honestly sorry. My life got so crazy over the past (omgsh) five (whole entire) months that I barely had time for electronics at all! I also got reminded that I kept switching the names for Nick/John's character. So, from now on he is called Nick (Sorry for the unoriginality, but I already have a character named John). If I make the mistake again please someone tell me! Thanks! Oh, also, I've never really been to Athens, so if anyone can help me out with it, that would be great!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Day 2

Time: 7:33 pm

Location: Small diner in Athens, Greece

Bex POV

My foot silently idles while Grant and I wait for the insider that would hopefully guide us in the right direction. Grant cautiously sips his espresso while I watch my hot tea chill in my hands. My eyes are scanning the streets for anything, anyone, that might look...different. Each time the bell hanging over the door rang, I have to fight myself to keep from wincing. The noise isn't annoying, more sudden and jolting. I want to go over there and rip the stupid bell right off the wall.

"Be-, I mean, Shauna?"

I looked over at Grant, whose giving me a curious look, hardly noticing he messed up.

"Are you alright? You're really tense. I think even the old lady across the street can notice."

_Elderly_, my mind automatically corrects. _Shut up,_ I argue with it. _You're mad at him._ "Yeah, I'm fine, Tyler."

Grant sighs and fingers a chip on his espresso cup. "_Shauna,_" he enunciates my cover name, "two things. One, I know you better than that. You're obviously upset about something and I think it's Cammie. Two, I'm _trained_ to notice this, Shauna. You're entire body screams annoyed, paranoid, and upset."

I hate it when he reads me so well.

"I'm just a little tense over this meeting, Tyler. That's all."

Grant gives me that look that says _whatever-you-say-but-I-know-better._

I mentally stick my tongue out at him.

"Tyler Quivers and Shauna Frederick?"

I turn to find a medium sized woman, maybe in her 30's, with dark brown hair and green eyes staring down at us. She has on a suede business suit and is carrying a briefcase. I silently note how inconspicuous (sarcasm) it is. Oh well. I stand up and greet her politely. She introduces herself as Rhonda Willis. I offer her a chair, which she takes.

"I assume you both know that I am going to have to explain this in a code right?" Rhonda whispers, barely moving her lips.

Grant and I nod subtly.

"Good. Now, I don't have much time. My husband and I have a date tonight."

Translation: She needs to get back to her boss, soon.

"What exactly are you looking for in my tutoring business?"

Translation: What information do you need?

Grant answered. "Ms. Willis, my friend and I (I still don't understand why Macey and Nick got to be brother and sister and Grant and I are supposed to be best friends who are secretly in love. I'm going to kill whoever made these covers) just need the basic layouts for some courses that we're taking. Our teachers don't seem to know much and we are very confused."

Translation: We need the layouts of all major bases in Athens. Our intel back home doesn't know much and we are in the dark.

"Right, right. Here are three basic materials to help. What subjects do you need help in specifically?"

Don't need to translate that one.

I answer this question. "We need to learn the outside details. Our evil substitute likes to test on the little details." I roll my eyes for effect.

Translation: We need the outside perimeter for each. (The substitute thing was thrown in there for effect.)

"You'll find all you need in there. Thanks for your business, give me a call if you need anymore information." Rhonda hands me a business card and walks away. I look at the card. It has the basics, nothing immediately out of the ordinary. I know better though. Grant and I pay, then walk out of the diner with the plans. I say into my comms, "Alright, gang, wrap it up, we've got what we need.

* * *

><p><span>Day 2<span>

Time: 1:02 pm

Place: Gallagher Infirmary

Abby POV

It had been only a day since the Rebecca, Zachary, Nick, Grant, Liz, and Jonas had left for Athens, but it felt like decades.

Cameron got moved to the Gallagher Infirmary soon after the mission had been decided. The room beside Joe's was empty, so she was put there. Her unmoving body had me more unnerved than I would like to say. I want to slap her, yell at her, coax her, something just to make her wake up. I want to stop sitting here and _do_ something. Rachel is sitting beside Cammie's bed 24/7. She makes sure Cammie's hydrated and fed, though not really herself much. I often have to remind her to eat, like I am now.

"Rachel, you have to eat. Sitting and worrying over Cammie isn't going to do much."

"I know, Abby, but how come I didn't know about this sooner? Why was I kept out of this? I could have protected her, helped her. I sent her to the farm to be _safe_ with _you._ Why did this happen?"

I rubbed my sister's shoulder as calming as I could. "Rachel...things happen in the spy world that we can't even comprehend for the wildest of reasons. With all our technology and equipment, some things happen out of our control."

"This wasn't out of my control! She is my _daughter_, Abigail! You would understand if you had a child of your own!"

I'm too stunned to reply, but Rachel keeps going on.

"First it's Matthew, then Joe, and now Cammie! Why does this always happen? Why did Matthew have to join that stupid Circle anyways? He could've stayed with me! Raised Cammie! And now look what's happened!"

I sigh and try to calm Rachel. "We all have a little part to play in this, Rachel. Matthew may have started this, but it's not all his fault. He was just trying to make the spy world a better place."

Rachel laughs at my weak attempt at humor. She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Cammie again. Cammie's skin is pale and her lips are chapped. Rachel buzzes the nurse in so that she can get more water. We wait while the nurse does her job and then resume into silence.

"Do you think the group will succeed?" Rachel asks softly.

I think about it for a minute, then reply with, "Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey have been in this with Cammie since nearly the beginning. Macey more than the other two because she was a target for a while. Zach knows the Circle better than anyone, since his mother is the leader. Grant, Nick, and Jonas are all good at what they do. They'll make it. They're all smart. They'll figure it out."

Rachel doesn't reply for a while. Instead, she rubs her thumbs in circles on Cammie's hands. She looks at her daughter that can only be described as longing. Then,

"I hope and pray you're right, Abby. I hope and pray, for Cammie's sake, that you're right."

* * *

><p><span>Day 2<span>

Time: 8:17 pm

Place: Hotel in Athens, Greece

Zach POV

We survey the maps that Grant and Bex brought back with an eye for detail. We need to figure out which base Mr. Morgan would have stolen the information from. Then we need to survey the area to see where he would have hidden it. It's not such an easy task. At the moment, Liz, Nick, and Macey are fighting about the bases.

"We should go for the biggest base! It will be where all the information is," Liz shouts and points to the largest of the three bases. "We should focus on this one!"

"But what if they put all this important information in a smaller base that better concealed like this one?" Nick counters, pointing to the smallest of the three bases.

"I agree with Nick," Macey puts in, "they'll put it in the smaller bases to keep the information on the down low."

Grant joins in. "Liz has a point though. The leaders will be centered in the larger bases. They'll want to keep the information close to them. Plus, they have more people who can guard it."

"Technically, Grant," Jonas pipes up, "more security doesn't mean a higher level of safety."

"Right, Jonas," Macey says. "Therefore they'll put it in a base that makes it harder to get to."

The fighting becomes too intense for my head and I step out of the room for a minute. I take a deep breath and try to analyze the situation.

The bigger bases are the ones where all the leaders are centered, true, but they don't want the information with them. The reason is because people target the bases _because _of the fact that the leaders are there. So, the information wouldn't have been in the larger base. A smaller, well hidden base, though, might provide the security the information needs. It's small, easy to protect, and more apt in concealment. However, smaller bases are easy to penetrate because of the lack of personnel in the base. Sure, there are traps, but the Circle will rather have human back up.

That's when it clicks.

The third base.

That's where the information would be stolen from.

It all makes sense. It's slightly bigger than the smaller base, but not so much that it's a large base. It's normal, unnoticed because of it's regularity. The third base would hold the information purely for the reasons that the others have been arguing about!

I rush into the room and am almost killed as Macey throws a coffee cup at my head. I duck just in time though, giving her a strange look.

She blushes. "Sorry, Zach. I thought you were an intruder. We hadn't noticed that you slipped out."

I wave her off. "You're fine. Guys, listen, you're all wrong. It's not the first or second base. It's the third."

"Why? How?" Bex asks, skeptical. "Why not the larger or the smaller base?"

"Think about it."

The others take a few minutes before Macey says, "It's normal."

"Bingo," I say, smiling. "The base is perfect because while everyone else is targeting the bigger or smaller bases, the third base gets completely glazed over because of it's normality."

"Just like a pavement artist," Bex comments.

"Exactly. It's perfect."

The others slowly come to terms with what I'm saying. They all nod and smile. We put aside the other two base layouts and focus on the third one. It looks normal. The building isn't anything fancy or compact. The land around it is civilian/tourist area. There seems to be nothing interesting about it. Except it's exactly what we're looking for.

"Who's up for a little surveillance tomorrow?" I say, grinning wildly, happy we're finally getting somewhere.

Hang on Cammie, we'll find it. We'll solve the mystery of your dad.

Just hang on.

**Have you ever gone into one of those trances where you see the scene in your head and your fingers move, but you really don't know what you're writing? Then you go back and read it and say, "I really wrote that?" (Good or bad)**

**I just had one of those moments. It was awesome. **

**Anyways, thank you all my wonderful reviewers (for this story and The Best Cover is No Cover)! You all are amazing and I love to hear praise and constructive criticism! I love you I love you I love you all! I should be able to get the next chapter out SOONER than five months...sorry about that. Please review and tell me if you like it, hate it, or see any errors or want to give some advice! **

**Spy on, **

**Sorrel 14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really wanted more reviews before I posted another chapter(if you posted a review while I'm writing this chapter and I don't see it, I'm so terribly sorry), but I figured that I might as well write the next one and hope for the best. Next time, I may not be so nice. I might have to start that little thing that other authors do when they ask for a certain number of reviews before they post the next chapter. (And I _really_ don't want to do that) I like writing stories. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any places, people, or things that are not fictitious. I do own everything else. **

Day 2

Time: 11:03 pm

Place: Hotel in Athens, Greece

Bex POV

"It's been three hours, Zach," I say, yawning. "Don't you think we should get some rest? We do have a lot of area to cover for the five of us, minus Liz and Jonas since they're on computers."

Zach doesn't look at me, but I know by his posture what he's about to say.

"You guys can head to bed. I'm going to stay up and research a bit more."

Sighing, because I know I won't sway him from this right now, I call to the rest of the gang (who are all zombiefied on the couch), "We can head to our rooms now, guys."

Slowly, they all pick themselves up and head to their separate rooms. The boys are in two rooms that conjoin (thank goodness. Macey was worried she would have to share a room with Nick because of their covers) and all the girls are in another. We're supposedly on this trip right before college. Whoop-de-doo. At least I don't have to share a room with a guy.

That would be seriously awkward...and my mom might kill me...and the person who designed the covers.

As the door closes behind me to our modest suite, I notice that Liz is already knocked out, her glasses skewed, on the cot that had been rolled in. Macey has firmly locked the door to the bathroom, and doesn't seem to be coming out soon. I hear the shower water running and know it's at least an hour. Resigning to my boredom, I turn on the TV to see what's on. There isn't much, so I turn it off five minutes later. I walk to the window and stare at the city below me. There aren't that many people out, but the cars still rumble down the streets. I gaze into the distance and admire the view of the nightlife. I think about how much Cammie would have loved Greece, or has she already been here?

I suddenly realize my brain is shutting down because I'm so tired. I lay there for a while, thinking about our predicament and how I wish Macey would hurry up in the shower. Before I know it, I'm out like a light.

Day 3

Time: 1:17 am

Zach POV

I study the maps late into the night. My eyelids are hard to hold open, but I'm determined to soak up every bit of information this map can give me. I have to. I have to for Cammie. Every second is precious to her survival. I can't give up, not for a second. I start to realize, though, that maybe it isn't wise to tire myself out before the fun begins. I stare at the map a little while longer, testing myself to see if I remember back up routes, hiding places, and blind spots. Once I feel I have studied it enough, I resign myself to sleep. I walk into the adjoining bedroom and clean myself up. I do a mental check of how I'm feeling and suddenly realize how dead tired I am. I haven't slept much since Cammie got captured and after we found her. Over the past week, in all, I've gotten about 10 hours of sleep. My body screams at me for being so foolish, but I push it onward. It is what we spies (and assassins though I hate to admit that is what I was trained for) do. I splash water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up. It fails miserably. If anything, the brief moment I closed my eyes only made it worse. I finally just decide to climb into bed and I fall asleep instantly.

_I dream of Cammie. I see her face as she lies helplessly on the bed back at the base in the US. I see her looking at me while we ate cookies in the kitchen. I see her laughing at the pool with Sierra and Trevor. The dreams seem so real that I feel like I can reach out and touch her. I feel her skin, her hair. I hear her laugh and see her smile. Then, I see her color fade, her eyes dim, and her skin turn ashen. I scramble for her, but she falls into a deep, dark abyss with no way for me to pull her out. I scream her name until my throat hurts. I feel a vice like grip on my arms and I fight back. I punch and kick at the attacker. They must of done this to Cammie! They must have!_

I startle awake to find Grant groaning on the floor and Nick and Jonas struggling to hold me down. I sit up abruptly and stare at them with questioning eyes. Nick wipes a little blood from his split lip and says, "You were going crazy, man. You were screaming and calling for Cammie. Jonas tried to wake you up, but you punched him in the chest. You then proceeded to use a very forbidden move on Grant." He looks over at Grant. "Sorry, buddy. Meanwhile, you gave me a split lip and the rest of us fairly good sized bruises. Dude, what is _with_ you?"

I find that I am sweating on my forehead. I wipe it away and say, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Jonas, Nick, and Grant all give me unconvinced looks, but leave it alone. I see that it's 4 in the morning, but I feel wide awake. Jonas returns to bed, but Grant and Nick turn on the TV. I go back to the maps and await the morning.

Day 3

Time: 7:00 am

Third Person POV

As the boys continue to roam around their room and make noise, the girls slowly wake up. Bex finally heads to the shower, seeing as she smells like the bedding from a hamster cage. Wrinkling her nose, she steps in and allows the warm water to wash her smells away. Macey stirs and pounds on the wall, letting the boys know that they are up...and annoyed that they were so. Liz sits up and yawns, her thin frame illuminated by the sun rising. The boys begin getting ready. Grant checks the weapons, Nick looks at the outfits approvingly, and Jonas works frustratingly with a stubborn computer. Zach stares at the map and begins making plans of who goes where with whom and when. The girls slip into their pre-arranged disguise clothes. They knock on the boys' doors and they enter, finding them ready and waiting.

Jonas suits all of them up with the needed materials. Comms, laser watches, flares for their shoes, knives up their sleeves and shoes, and glasses that can take pictures. As well as a few...other devices of weaponry. They all suit up and head out. Macey and Nick head off in one direction, Grant and Bex in another, and then Zach trails behind to watch for tails or unexpected problems. They reach the base in 20 minutes and scout it out. The information the insider gave them was accurate, with a few tweaks needing to be made though. The cameras looked like normal security cameras, but had been updated to not only heat sensing. These would be hard to get around. The building itself was a large and concrete with only a few windows. The windows it did have were very large and nearly encompassed an entire wall, but the group recognized the glass instantly. It was shock, water, laser, wind, bullet, and just about everything proof. The one thing that it wasn't proofed of was being unlocked. Bex noted that it was so careless of a Circle agent to leave a window unlocked. She almost took advantage of the situation until she saw that there were heat lasers across the window. They were nearly undetectable regularly, but Grant had stopped her just before she triggered the alarm.

"Nice catch," Bex whispers.

Grant inclines his head in thanks.

"All units, the windows have heat sensors around the windows. I just nearly walked into a trap. Keep on your toes."

"Will do," came the reply from the others.

Macey and Nick nearly stumbled onto a trap of their own when they noticed that the sewers were lined with knock out gas if you opened the lid. They ran away as fast as they could, but even so Macey nearly passed out on the sidewalk. Nick tried to make it look normal, but no one was really paying attention. They sat in an alleyway across the street until their heads were clear and they could move again.

"Sewers are lined with knock out gas," Nick says into his comms.

"Great, just great," Zach replies.

"Brilliant," Bex mumbles. "We'll need gas masks to get in there."

"That may not be our only option," Grant counters. "We've only been here for fifteen minutes. Give it a rest!"

Bex held her tongue, but she so wanted to curse him out British style. The look on his face would have been priceless. Maybe in the future...

"Guys," Liz says. "Take cover. Three agents just exited. They're heading towards you, Zach." (A/N I would use a code name for him but I have no idea what it is! Please tell me it if you guys remember! I'll need it later!)

Zach quickly assumes a natural pose. He keeps his face away from the agents' lines of sight, hoping not to be noticed. He forces his body to relax and look normal as the agents pass by him unawares. He begins to trail them, but finds that they have disappeared. Angry, he kicks the curb and clutches his foot in agony. In terms of the fight between concrete and spy, concrete will almost always win. Zach sucks in a breath and tests out his foot. It hurts a lot and he has to walk with a slight limp, but he makes around okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to run. He walks back to the building, but at a different angle. Too many times in the camera will let off definite suspicion and likely a compromised identity. Even with a wig on, making his hair blond rather than brown, he knows he'll be recognized if in direct sight of the camera.

Bex and Grant examine the back doors. However, the doors are in a back alleyway and no one else is there. It would set alarms off if two teenagers came snooping around. So, they go undercover...much to Bex's dismay. Grant flirts with her slightly, daring her to walk to the other end of the alleyway. Bex agrees, but only if he does it after she does. Bex walks slowly through, looking around as if she's frightened out of her wits. She passes the door, acknowledging the cameras and a couple of triggers that will do who knows what. She fakes being terrified and calls back to Grant, who yells for her to continue on or she looses the bet. Bex, not wanting to be in the cameras any longer than necessary even with her curly red hair and blue eye disguise, runs like a chicken to the other end. In faux victory, she urges Grant over. He silently makes his way past the door with more ease. He looks up to see if there's any access to the roof. There is: a fire escape leading right to the top floor. With that knowledge, Grant makes his way to the other side, mocking Bex with the ease at which he moves. She punches him and they continue exploring.

Macey and Nick find nothing more and begin to head back. They stop in a restaurant far enough away from the base to be comfortable and wait for the rest to come back. Zach is next and then Bex and Grant come in. They gather around a table, order some American coffee, and then go over details. They each explain what they found and how it coincided with the map they had been given. They gleaned over the information. It could not be lost. It was literally a life or death situation. They slowly begin to formulate a plan. They needed to check out the roof, but how? It might be their only way in. Bex and Grant mention the fire escape and their little "game" with a slight blush to their cheeks. Macey notices and smirks in response.

Macey and Nick go to check out the roof, since they are less likely to be recognized, while the others wait.

The two come back thirty minutes later, a little charred and smelling like lavender.

_Wait,_ Zach thinks. _Lavender?_

"You don't even want to know," Nick says, wrinkling his nose at the girly scent.

"What did you find?" Grant asks.

"Not much. A few vents and a ventilation shaft. They seem relatively unprotected compared to the rest of the building. There's a door leading down too, but it's locked tight. It has a padlock on the outside, but I'm sure they have something more powerful inside. The shaft may be our only chance. Sure, it's cliche and probably the worse idea ever, but it's worth a try," Nick explains.

The rest agree it is a good plan. They order lunch, since it took over three hours to complete their surveillance. They eat in silence, saving some for Liz who is back at the hotel. They pay and head back to the hotel. Liz scans in the information they give her and adds it to the map the insider gave them. Zach pours over the information likes it's a life source. Grant and Jonas check in with home base and Nick and Macey plan the next day's outfits. The new plan slowly comes into, well, a plan. As they near three in the afternoon, they start going over last minute instructions and safety precautions. Once they all finally feel ready, it's seven at night. They head in early, determined to be ready for the infiltration the next day. They feel odd about going in so quickly, but they have no choice. With Day 3 ending, that leaves them a little over two days. For Cammie's sake, they have to hurry.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3! I'm going to have to make this story go really slow or add more stuff on because we are already in day 3 of 5! Oh! An idea just popped into my head. Brilliant! As Bex would say. Anyways, thanks to all those who read the last chapter! I'm sad that I only got 1 review (again, sorry if you reviewed while I was writing this and I missed it). I'm really hoping for more this time! **

**Will they save Cammie? Where is the information from the Circle? Why is Zach's mom so clueless about it? **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...ten months. That's a record for me. I haven't been on FanFiction in TEN months. Call me crazy, but I think that calls for a chapter. We may finally be able to get some answers in this chapter! Don't kill me, though, because I've known the ending for about eight months now...and I haven't written it. I feel like I've failed you all. I beg your forgiveness. **

**IMPORTANT: Remember there are time differences between Athens and Gallagher! Gallagher is about six or seven (maybe more) hours _behind _Athens! Keep that in mind for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series or Athens, Greece (obviously). I do own everything else. **

Day 3

Time 11:04 pm

Place: Gallagher Infirmary

Abby POV

"What's going on?" I burst into Cammie's hospital room after getting an urgent page from Rachel.

I see nurses rushing around and tubes coming out of Cammie like tendrils. Her vitals, I notice, have dipped severely since I stopped by last just a half hour ago. Rachel is talking with the head doctor of the Infirmary, her expression grave. She looks like death, having not slept at all in three days. Yet, her composure is one of business. It is one of a mother who has entered crisis mode, spy or not.

I walk over to the pair just as they are wrapping up their conversation. Rachel turns to me, her eyes glazed. I can tell she's close to crying. She gives me that look that says, "Please don't make me cry."

"Tell me what you know," I say to her.

Rachel breathes in deep, exhales, and then begins. "Her vitals just suddenly dropped about twenty minutes ago. It's like her body was sustaining and then it just gave out. She's in critical condition. The doctor doesn't know if she'll survive until tomorrow. He says, at most, she has twelve hours."

"That's not enough time!" I yell. "It's impossible to get back from Athens that quick. Let alone find the information _and _get back!"

"Don't you think I know that, Abigail!" Rachel has lost it. Tears start spilling and her voice raises an octave to 'hysterical.' She's losing her daughter; I'm losing my niece. Now is not the time for a sister fight.

"Rachel, we need to calm down. We do nothing by freaking out. Think, Rach, think!"

"Call the group. Let them know they have twelve hours at most to complete the mission. If not, I fear the worst."

With glum expressions and gloomy feelings, we exit the room together, feeling like we are preparing for a funeral.

Day 4

Time: 5:09 am

Place: The Third Base in Athens, Greece

Zach POV

"Why am I up this early?"

I've been asking that question myself. I woke up to Grant shaking me awake five minutes ago. He said that Liz had important news, and it didn't sound like the good kind. So, we all gathered in the living room in the girls' suite. Liz and Jonas are perched together over a single computer. I see a 3D model of the building we are supposed to breach today. We had a plan. What happened to the plan? At least I would have gotten one more hour of sleep.

Liz turns and glares at Grant, the offending questioner. "I have important news."

"Got that."

"We picked the worst day to breach."

Bex perks up from her slumped position in the armchair. "Why?"

"It appears," Jonas says, turning away from the monitor, "that today is a gathering of sorts for the Circle. Over 100 agents have already filed into the building with more streaming in by the second. That's more than the normal amount, especially for such an early hour."

I groan. No. This can't be happening. Not today. Any day but today.

"What do we do? Our plan isn't going to work now," Nick states.

"We'll have to come up with another one, and quick," I say.

"No duh, Sherlock," Macey says, stumbling into the room, looking pristine. We all stare at her for a minute before she realizes we are staring.

"What?"

Bex looks down at her crumpled shirt and jeans, tugs at her hair to find it's still a rat's nest, and then smells her breath for good measure. She then looks at Macey, who's outfit is pressed, her makeup flawless, and her hair looking like a princess's. Bex snorts and says, "Mace, most of us look like we just went through one of those tornadoes in the movie _Twister_. You look like you just stepped out of _Seventeen_."

"It's not my fault I keep proper care of myself."

Bex rolls her eyes and the conversation topic switches.

"Alright, so how do we go about this? Getting lost in the crowd could be easy, entering will not." I know this stuff like the back of my hand. A gathering like this means security beyond recall. They must be debating what to do about their missing leader. Argh. Curse my mother.

I voice this to the group and they all agree that entering with the crowd won't work. We simply don't have the time to make fake IDs or anything for ourselves. We decide to continue with the roof option, but with constant surveillance from Liz and Jonas.

"Jonas and I have hacked into the basic security system. We can't disable or enable anything, but we can see what they see. It's all we can do in the time we have and without tripping any alarms," Liz points out.

"I don't like this," Nick says. "We are extremely unprepared and we have no idea what we are looking for!"

He does have a point. We don't know what we are looking for. We have no way of knowing what will be where and who will have what. Right now, we are just trying to find out if Cammie's dad left any clues. He no doubt did.

"This is Day 4. Tomorrow, Cammie dies, at best. There's no option. We have to do this," I tell Nick.

"We could get killed."

"Story of our lives," Bex mutters.

A beeping noise fills the room. Liz looks shocked for a second before heading over to the computer. Jonas watches from behind her as she accepts the video chat from Abby. We all gather around as her face comes onto the screen. It's nighttime there, just past 11 o'clock. Abby, however, looks wide awake and exhausted at the same time. I silently wonder if we look any better. I highly doubt it.

"Hey, Abby," Liz says. "Is everything okay?"

"Lizzie, would I be video chatting you right now if everything was okay?"

I go straight into panic mode. "Is Cammie okay?"

Abby shakes her head. "Her vitals dipped dangerously low just half an hour ago. She's in critical condition. The doctor thinks she has twelve hours at most."

"_Twelve_ hours?" Bex screeches. "We barely have a plan and you're saying we have _twelve_ hours to find the cure?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Rebecca."

Bex was too flustered to notice her full name was used. She began pacing on the far wall, going deep into thought.

The rest of us turn back to Abby. "Abby," I say. "You couldn't have picked a worse time. We found out that there is a gathering at the base we are supposed to infiltrate today. Agents are already streaming in by the hundreds. There is no way we can get in and out, find the information, and get back in twelve hours! We aren't miracle workers!"

Abby's eyes tell me all I need to hear. Do the impossible, or attend Cammie's funeral.

Right now, impossible sounds a whole lot better.

Day 4

Time: 6:14 am

Place: Third Base in Athens, Greece

Third Person POV

No one is ready. No one. The base looks like a bee hive with the amount of people roaming around it. Even with their disguises, the group feels like they will be recognized any moment. They patrol the outside radius of the building, hoping for a miracle. Comms units allow them to communicate with one another, and Liz and Jonas, who are stationed in the back of a white van. They are located a decent distance from the base, for who knows who could find them if they were any closer. They fidget nervously, doing the best they can to find out any last minute information before the group infiltrates.

"Anything?" Zach asks.

"Nothing," Liz answers, knowing the question was directed at her and Jonas.

"Perimeter?"

"Guards lined everywhere," Grant answers. "Even the alleyway."

"There's no way to get to the roof," Bex adds. "Unless..."

They all come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"We jump." They all say.

The buildings surrounding the base aren't very tall. In fact, one would think they are slightly shorter than the base. The group all look up and see that, if they are lucky and they have the right skill, they should be able to jump from one roof to the next. Cameras line the perimeter of the roof, but they have blind spots, just like any other system.

"The roof is rigged with ten second intervals. The building on the north side will serve you best. If you're lucky, you can jump, one at a time, onto the roof without being seen. You'll have ten seconds each. The vent you guys want to take has lasers down it, so it won't be easy."

"We are essentially pulling an _Ocean's Eleven_," Nick says.

"Except they would go to jail if caught, where as we will die," Grant replies.

"We have no other option," Zach says. "Everyone make your way to the north building. Don't wait for anyone. Get up, get in, don't be seen. Let us know when you're inside."

"Got it," comes the reply.

For several minutes, the line is silent. No one speaks. They all make their way to the north building. It proves to be more of a challenge than they thought. Nick and Macey arrive at the same time and Macey is forced to move on, since only one will go at a time. Nick scrambles up the fire escape and comes onto the roof. There, he sees the cameras that he has to cross. He ducks behind a steel chimney and says, "I'm on the roof. Tell me when to go."

Silence for a few seconds, "Now."

Nick barrels across the roof. His footsteps no doubt are heard below. He reaches the other side of the roof, pushes off, and jumps. He falls for a split second before crashing into the base wall.

"Two seconds."

Nick scrambles over the wall.

"The camera caught your foot. Hold still."

Silence. Everyone waits to see if the alarm will be raised inside. After a minute, nothing happens. Nick crawls his way over to the vent and begins to unlatch it using a mini-welding device. He jumps and pulls a stun gun when he hears a loud crash behind him. Swinging around, he finds Macey brushing dust off her black jeans. She walks over to him and begins helping him.

"Now."

That's the only word heard over the unit as the group assembles, one by one, on the roof. Nick and Macey manage to get the vent open with Grant's help just as Zach lands on the roof. He walks over cautiously as they lift the lid off.

"I would have expected more security," Zach says.

"Stop! Bex, stop!"

BANG!

Grant runs over to the wall and looks over. Bex is hanging by her fingertips on the windowsill a few feet below the roof.

"Five seconds before the camera sees you."

Bex reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a device. She jams it into the wall, tests it, and then reels down between the buildings. By the time she's on the ground, everyone is holding their breath to see if something or someone will come out to kill them. So far, nothing has happened. Bex tugs on the device and it comes out of the wall. She stays on the ground for a second before scrambling away.

"I'm gonna stay on the ground. I think I hurt my left wrist."

"Will do."

No one watches or bothers to see how she gets past the guards. They only go back to their mission. The vent is open, but they cannot see the lasers. Grant pulls out glasses and puts them on. He looks down the chute and grimaces. He takes off the glasses and says, "Lasers, hundreds of them. There is no way we are getting past that."

Zach takes the glasses. He looks down. Lasers stream in bright red all over the chute. There is barely any room for a rock to fit, let alone a person. Sitting back, they all contemplate what to do next.

"You're gonna have to cut the lasers."

"But that will trigger the alarm!"

"Then we trigger the alarm!"

"We could always try the door," Bex says.

Macey shakes her head. "Shut tight. Best quality too. You won't get through that without some serious equipment. I wouldn't risk it."

"We're risking our lives right now!" Bex whispers.

"Well, what do we do?" Nick asks.

"We're just gonna have to suck it up and go in there. There is no way we are going undetected." Zach states.

Resigned to their fate, they all consent to turning the lasers off. Liz, nervous as a jackrabbit, begins the process of shutting them down. About ¾ of the way through, the alarm triggers. The sound is noticeable. Lights start blaring and soon the shouting starts up. It's like a beehive come to life. The group holds their breath as they wait for Liz's command that it's safe.

"Go! Go now!" she yells after 23 seconds.

The group wastes no time. Before anyone has time to comprehend, Zach as stuck a device on the top of the vent and is propelling down. He holds tight until he realizes there is a ladder on the wall. He lets go of the line and grabs onto the handles to his left. He tugs the line and it zips up to the top.

"There is a ladder on the side. Rappel down a little and then grab on. I'm going down," Zach whispers, the noise still echoing in the vent. "Be as quiet as you can."

Macey is next after Zach. She follows him with catlike grace. Zach barely pays attention as he makes his way down the chute. His breathing becomes heavier as he realizes that it's becoming smaller. When he finally reaches the end, it's almost too small to move. He crouches down and begins to crawl. It isn't long before he hears Macey following him.

"You guys have 30 seconds before the lasers turn back on. I'm being overriden," Liz says.

Everyone picks up the pace when they hear that. It becomes a race to get out of the vent as soon as possible. Zach finally finds an opening. Peering through, he finds that it's a closet. Thanking whatever divine presence is out there for his luck, he opens the lid and hops down into the darkened room.

Macey follows soon afterward. Nick hops through with little problems.

"Three seconds!"

"Grant!"

**Yeah. I give you a chapter and then I do this. I'm so bad. I hope you all forgive me for being absent for _ten_ months. If any of you can guess how crazy my life has been, I give you props. If any of you can guess _why, _I'll give you a dedication in the next chapter! I'm dead serious. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has kept up my readings while I was away! You guys are just awesome. **

**What do you think? Is twelve hours enough to make it? **

**Spy on,**

**Sorre14**


End file.
